reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Characters in Redemption
Characters in Red Dead Redemption all possess different personalities, habits and individual routines. Despite the fact that in the game the era known as the "Wild" West is coming to an end, most of the characters seem to retain most of the traits, values, and personalities that are synonymous with this period. John Marston meets and interacts with a variety of different characters in the game. This page lists characters encountered during Single Player gameplay, please see Multiplayer Characters for details on characters available Multiplayer gameplay. Character Classes Characters are classified into these 4 categories: Central Characters: These are characters without whom the story would not even occur. They transcend any particular section of the story because they have a larger overall importance due to their actions before the in-game story begins. Major Characters: All of the folks the player will interact with that move the story forward - these are the mission-givers. Supporting Characters: These are characters that have a larger role in the story but not quite to the level of a mission-giver. Minor Characters: Characters that play very little part in the story or are unnecessary to meet to move the story forward. Due to the number of minor characters, this list has also been further broken down into smaller sub-categories. These sub-categories range from Strangers and Stranger mission characters to NPCs such as shopkeepers, and include all characters introduced in the Red Dead Redemption Undead Nightmare DLC pack. Central Characters , the protagonist of Red Dead Redemption]] * Bill Williamson * Dutch van der Linde * Javier Escuella * John Marston Major Characters * Abigail Marston * Abraham Reyes * Agustin Allende * Bonnie MacFarlane * Edgar Ross * Harold MacDougal * Irish * Jack Marston * Landon Ricketts * Leigh Johnson * Luisa Fortuna * Nigel West Dickens * Seth Briars * Uncle * Vincente de Santa Supporting Characters * American Army Captain * Amos * Archer Fordham * Drew MacFarlane * Eli * Espinoza * Jonah * Nastas * Norman Deek Minor Characters * Alwyn Lloyd * Andreas Müller * Aquila * Benton Manning * Carlos * Dell Hopkins * Drunkard * Emilio Fortuna * Herman Weinstein * Jailbird * Jake * Leander Holland * Manolo Santador * Miranda Fortuna * Moses Forth * Mr. Fortuna * Mrs. Bush * Mrs. Ditkiss * Mrs. Fortuna * Muriel Scranton * Newspaper Boy * Preacher * Quique Montemayor * Ramon * Raul Zubieta * Shaky * Stranger * Victor Melendez * Walton Lowe Strangers and Stranger mission characters * Abner Forsyth * Aldous Worthington * Alma Horlick * Andrew McAllister * Annabel West * Basilio Aguirre Olmos de la Vargas * Billy West * Blackmailer * Charles Kinnear * Clara LaGuerta * Clyde Evans * D.S. MacKenna * Elizabeth Thornton * Emily Ross * Eva Cortes * Grace Anderson * Harold Thornton * Howard Sawicki * Jeb Blankenship * Jenny * Jimmy Saint * Juan de la Vara * Mario Alcalde * Oliver Phillips * Phillip Ross * Ralph Anderson * Randall Forrester * Rose Harling * Sam Odessa * Silas Spatchcock * Strange Man * Unnamed woman * Uriah Tollets * Zhou Random Citizens * Alberto Delafuente * Alfonzo Colmenares * Alfred Winlock * Alvin McCready * Ambrose Glover * Androcles Ott * Anselmo Flores * Archie Nevers * Arnett Buchanan * Barney Nugent * Basilio Taveras * Bert Venters * Bo Vickers * Bud Sullivan * Bunk Trimble * Candido Salinas * Carnelious Wolfe * Charlie Bengle * Chi Fung * Chinese Immigrants * Chow Hoy * Chogan * Clay Willet * Cleveland Sharp * Clifford Ray * Clifton Ledbetter * Clyde Garrison * Coke Buckley * Cruz Del Valle * Damacio Guzman * Damacio Villaverde * Danphus Mosley * Delfino Zayas * Dewey Alcock * Diarmuid O'Keefe * Dieter Frommel * Dimas Colondres * Earl Driscoll * Earnest Seahorn * Eddie Savoy * Edgar Critchley * Eli Brockman * Elvin Coggins * Elward Swann * Emerson Lang * Errol Buckmaster * Eudoro de la Barra * Eusebio Rincon * Fabian Laralde * Fausto Rivera * Felipe Carriedo * Felix Middleton * Felix Milner * Fermin Ichinaga * Fletcher King * Fortuno Garrigues * Friday Lee * Gaston Tidmore * Gerard Violette * Gilroy Massey * Gladys Feaney * Gonzalo Barajas * Gregorio Rascon * Gus McCallum * Gus McCloud * Hal Pollard * Hector Delpuerto * Herman Ruff * Honesto Fonseca * Ira Shelton * Jacob Ostenhaus * Jacques Billeray * Javier Bracamontes * Jesse Bryars * Jesus Quintero * Juan del Rincon * Jung Fook-Sing * Kurt Lauterback * Leandro Morales * Lee Siu-Lung * Leland Byers * Lester Stillman * Lewis Eddins * Lewis Shelton * Lloyd Duffy * Lomax Brewton * Lonnie Veers * Louis Granger * Luis Espinoza * Luther Brines * Madam * Manolo Villareal * Merche Coronado * Milton Riggs * Munroe Dobbs * Nicolas Robredo * Noah Greenup * Norris Laskey * Nun * Orpheus Billingsly * Oscar Farley * Otis Pope * Pablo Navarrete * Ralph Bagley * Ralph Dutton * Ramiro de la Cueva * Ramon Maldonado * Randy Haskins * Ray Warthington * Reid Kinsey * Reinaldos Sigales * Rosario Landeros * Sam Wah * Santino Alcalde * Saul Bundy * Shelby Bancroft * Shep Gaston * Solomon Flake * Stanley Palmer * Stanley Riddick * Sydney Tanner * Thao Long * Theodore Eaves * Titus Sinclair * Tobias Finkelstein * Tobias Weldon * Tripp Lockley * Vernon Cherry * Victor Makepeace * Walter Bearden * Warren Dillard * Wes Quinley * Wesley Cowan * Whit McSwain * Willie Henning * Willis Lassiter * Wilson Benning * Wilton Glover * Wong Bing * Wyatt Driggers Lawmen * Alden Pearce * Alden Renshaw * Arsenio Baldizon * Arthur Shodlow * Aurelio Canizales * Bernard Weaver * Bert Leverick * Blake Kingston * Buford Ackley * Carlito Borrego * Cesar Deguzman * Chico Renevales * Clay Brannon * Diego Bocanegra * Earl Hollingsworth * Edwin Jeffers * Eli Tucker * Elton Woolsey * Enrico Noriega * Esteban La Rosa * Esteban Aguilar * Fausto Molinas * Hank Bellamy * Hugh Leathers * Isaac McKinnon * Isaac Larch * Juan del Rincon * Jessie Hargrove * Lee Brennand * Macy Wayman * Marion Freel * Monroe Carver * Morgan Sterling * Nash Stringer * Paco Baldenegro * Rafael Vallerino * Randolph Knox * Raul Hernandez * Rigby Daniels * Salvador Vegas * Sebastian Nolasco * Shelton Cole * Wilfredo Arrabal * Vern Timmons * Victor Mansilla * Victor Ortega Criminals * Alfie Scruggs * Digby Haskins * Elmore Vinnis * Fletch Hillard * Hassun * Mickey Brunson * Pinky Wilson * Rufus Starkey * Spike Haggerty * Werner Cobb * Woody Swenson Bounty Targets * Americus Roe * Benito Penagarza * Cesar Higueras * Charlie Hinkle * Charlie Mash * Cristo Bustamante * Clark Hatfield * Cody Witlow * Cooper Reed * Dakota * Dale Chesson * Geraldo Elisaldez * Harlan Forbes * Harry Dobbing * Hestor Frith * Honovi * Irvin Pennick * Isaiah Greeley * John Clay * Jorge Reynoso * Julian Coronado * Julius Grimes * Kent Gallaway * Lester Dugan * Link Huston * Mateo Clisante * Maurice Sweet * Melvin Spinney * Mo van Barr * Moses Lowson * Perry Rose * Quinn Malloy * Ralph Stricker * Ramiro de la Torre * Raul Ontiveros * Rigoberto Artiz * Roscoe Duffy * Rufus Higbee * Selestino Herrada * Sergio Abelda * Sid Winkler * Slink Bradshaw * Stanley Mund * Wade Bassett * Zebedee Nash Gang Hideout helpers * Claude Banfield * Clay Pettiford * Errol Hewitt * Floyd Brogles * Leon Galindo * Mexican General * Thurlow Reese Animals * Blackwater Guard Dog * Charlie * Lucy * Perro * Rufus Shopkeepers * Alejandro Duarte * Benjamin Dupuis * Cyrus Purvis * Dewey Greenwood * E.H. Kretzschmar * Eldin Grubb * Elmer Purdy * Fannie Howard * Francis Gallagher * Herbert Moon * Jeb Murphy * Lyle Mouton * Marcos Pichardo * Milford Weaver * Nathaniel Johnston * S.M. Neely * Santos Guardado Unseen/Deceased * Aiden O'Leary * Burt Sackett * Elenora Riddick * Farmer MacGuffin * Joseph Scranton * Josephine Byrd * Ignacio Sanchez * MacFarlane Brothers, The * Mr. Gulch * Nate Johns * Patrick MacFarlane * Peter Turner * Priscilla Johnson * Scarlet Lady (The Cover Girl) Newspaper Characters * Rev. Adair Agatha * Betsie Errignton * Butcher Brothers * Cecil Perkins * Dr. Charles L. Helden * Cole Brannigan * Earl Errington * Ella Brannigan * Florence Snyder * Francis Leonard Errington * Gertrude Singer * H.R. Putnan * Dr. Hayden Precent * Prof. Hector L. Burgess * Herman Weinstein * Horace L. Curtiss * Jeremiah Somerset Esq. * Mr. Jocko * Johnny West * Dr. Lawrence Mariani * "One-Lung" Lester Riley * Lionely Fortisque * Dr. Lydia T. Pinkerton * Ma Tanner * Mary Shackleford * Melvin Brannigan * Mollie Brannigan * Sirus Habersham * Two Crows Boys * Dr. Wesley Arthurs * Wildcat Willie * Willie Feaney Undead Nightmare * Adrienne Lachance * Archibald Andrews * Ayauhtéotl * Chu Fook * Connie MacTavish * Doreen * Grover Boone * Lucille Billingsgate * Lydia Morales * Millicent Waterbury * Mintie Cummings * Mordecai Robbard * Mordecai Robbard's Niece * Mother Superior * Orison Pratt * Rafael Carillo * Ramon Alvares * Santiago Valenzuela * Sasquatch Hunter * Silas * Silas Gaskell * Willie Oats * Winona Picket es:Personajes_de_Red_Dead_Redemption Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Single Player Category:Minor characters Category:Central Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Supporting Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Undead Characters Category:Gamblers